1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and a guiding module thereof, and more particularly, to a multi-configuration portable electronic device and a guiding module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, notebook computers, video-game devices and media players are widely used and have recently become popular with the public. Integrating different portable functions and increasing the functions in a single portable electronic device are the trend of development of the portable electronic device. However, different portable electronic devices usually have different displays and the input type, for example a cell phone usually has a standard numerical keypad and an upright screen, and a notebook computer has a lateral screen with a more complex keyboard.
A multi-configuration portable electronic device including a dual-axis hinge has already been developed. One axis of the dual-axis hinge acts when the multi-configuration portable electronic device is in a landscape configuration or in a portrait configuration. However, the conventional multi-configuration portable electronic device has some disadvantages. For example, the axes of the dual-axis hinge form protruded structures on the surface of the multi-configuration portable electronic device when the multi-configuration portable electronic device is opened. Those protruded structures influence the appearance and operating convenience of the multi-configuration portable electronic device.
Moreover, when the conventional multi-configuration portable electronic device is opened, the axes of the dual-axis hinge are prevented from acting simultaneously, which may place the device in an abnormal state.